


no homo though

by amazingkamisnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, E-mail, Everyone is alive and human, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel is v v homo, M/M, Masturbating, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, No Homo, Sabriel - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, highschool!au, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingkamisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingkamisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone accidentally sent Sam a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

> **_thetrickstr_ ** _sent you a message!_

 

Sam furrows his eyebrows, squinting at the notification he received from his phone. Who the hell is thetrickstr? As far as he knows, the only friends he has on this app is his brother, Dean, his step-dad, Bobby and a couple of friends from his class. He unlocks his phone and his eyes narrowed from the message.

 

 

 

> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _hey ready for tonite? ;)_

 

“The hell…” Sam muttered. He opened thetrickstr’s account and checked his _About_.

thetrickstr is obviously a man, based on his picture. He’s wearing a very suggesting smirk and is winking at the camera.Obviously a player - Sam could tell. The username fits. Sam quickly types a response when his phone _dinged_ again.

 

 

 

> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _cant wait to see u_
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _Uh, sorry, who is this?_
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _aww cmon boo you couldn’t have forgotten me already!_
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _Sorry, I really don’t know you. You got the wrong person, man._
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _stop messing around_
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _wait_
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _fuck. i typed in the wrong name_
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _sorry about that_

 

Sam snorted, amused by the man’s sudden realisation. He replied with a ‘thumbs up’ emoticon, meaning it’s all cool with him.

 

There was a silence from the other person and Sam figured that thetrickstr let it go. He shrugged and went to his usual nightly routine- washed his face, brushed his teeth, and wore his combination of t-shirt and pajamas. He yawned and smacked his brother in the head, who is sprawled in his bed, eyes unblinking. He smirked slightly when he grumbled, “Fuck off,”

 

Dean works as a barista in a Starbucks near his university. When he first heard that Dean got a job there, Sam laughed for a good ten minutes. Dean just glared and bitched about how he didn’t want to see those ‘punk-ass hippies’ everyday. Sam laughed some more.

 

But Sam is really proud of him- being a barista at a cliche coffee shop may not be an ideal job Dean wanted but it is a start.

 

“Dude, did you have any rest at all?” Sam yawned again, raising his eyebrows.

 

“No,” Dean groaned, stretching his limbs. “I’ve had too much coffee. I swear to God I’m only doing this for the money. Did you know that the stupid fucker of a boss gave us a-”

 

But Sam wasn’t listening because his phone dinged loudly. He unlocked it and the words **_thetrickstr_ ** _sent you a message! (2)_ blared from his phone. His eyes flew open and he adjusted his posture. Incredibly curious, he checked the man’s new message.

 

 

 

> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _woah damn_
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _you’re really fucking hot_
> 
>  

Sam could feel his face practically flaming. What the fuck?

 

 

 

> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _fuck you’re really tall too_
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _jesus lord your EYES_
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _could you get any hotter?!!??!?!_

 

Sam is having an internal mid-freak out. How was he supposed to reply to _that?_

He stared, wide-eyed, at his phone when his brother, Dean’s voice snapped him back from reality.

 

“SAM!” Dean hissed. “What the shit, man! You aren’t even listening!”

 

“Oh, uh,” Sam scrambled to lock his phone and scratched his head. “Sorry, Dean. What were you saying?”

 

“Never mind,” Dean rolls his eyes. “I’m going to bed.”

 

“You’re already in bed.” Sam pointed out.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Sam quickly unlocks his phone once Dean rolls from the other side of the bed, looking at the messages the man sent him, checking if it was actually real.

 

Unfortunately, it is.

 

He types out a response.

 

 

 

> **_samw83:_ ** _Uh, thanks?_

 

Sam wearily looks at the three dots from the opposite chat, wondering what the man would say.

 

 

 

> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _no homo though_

 

Sam scoffed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at that phrase.

 

 

 

> **_samw83:_ ** _Haha. Sure._
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _;) so how’s it hanging, sammy-whammy?_
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _Please never call me that again._
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _Also, why are you still talking to me?_
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _okay then, samuel_
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _well, you’re replying back so that means you think i’m attractive too amirite_
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _How did you know my real name? And um, no, I don’t._
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _Educated guess. also, you do. don’t lie, sweetheart_
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _Smartass._
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _And nope, not really. I do not find you attractive at all._
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _hmmm sure ;)_
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _?_
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _;) it’s getting late. get some sleep, honey_
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _sweet dreams, sammy XO_
> 
>  
> 
> **_thetrickstr_ ** _went offline._

 

Sam leaned on the headboard of his bed, chewing his nails unconsciously and still staring at the man’s username. That was the most random conversation he ever had but hey, they have the same time zone, what do you know? Sam contemplated whether to reply or not. He shook his head. He’s thinking about this too much. The man’s probably bored and wanted to mess around.

 

Whatever. Sam needed sleep. He still has school tomorrow. He sighs and closes his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shit. Idek how I came up with this. I just really liked the idea of Gabriel saying 'no homo' whenever he says something really gay. And thus, this fic was born. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment below, I would be v v happy thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up to the sound of  _ Heat of th _ e  _ Moment  _ blasting through the thin wall in his brother’s room.  Sam glared at wall and groaned. He sits up and yawns, banging at the wall- that made Dean increase the volume. “Jerk!” He shouted.

 

“Morning, bitch!” Sam can hear him yell back, he can almost see the smirk in his face.

 

Sam grumbled and turned to face the vibrant red clock on his bedside table. It read 7:55am. Sam was still yawning when he went to the bathroom, he quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face thoroughly. 

 

He wears his navy blue hoodie over his black v-neck shirt, he also wears his denim jeans - nothing special about him or any sort. He reaches for his glasses on his table, and no, he’s not a nerd… completely. He’s just nearsighted not completely blind. He pushed his hair back, not bothering to brush it or any sort- it’s stubbornly straight.

 

Sam grabs his bag and bid Dean goodbye. 

 

“Don’t come home late! You hear me, Sammy?” Dean yells through the blasting music.

 

“I don’t have a social life so don’t worry about that,” Sam muttered to himself but yelled an affirmative to Dean. 

 

***

 

Class is bleak and Sam has his face buried into a book, but not in a good way. As the professor drones on and on with the lesson, Sam briefly thought about the possibility of a zombie apocalypse in this school. Honestly, he might prefer zombies over class. As if there’s much of a difference though.

 

He heaved out a deep sigh and stares at the floor. A whisper snaps him out of his stupor. “God, she is so pretty.”

 

“Who’s pretty?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

“Pretty? Who?” Charlie replied, looking innocent. Sam almost believed her.

 

“Charlie.”

 

“Sam.”

 

They stared for at least a minute and a half when Charlie finally sighed and gave up. Sam smirked triumphantly. He got to admit, having a ‘puppy dog eyes’ (as Dean would call it) is becoming quite an advantage now.

 

“Jo Harvelle.” Charlie nudged him and nodded on Jo’s direction. “I… uh…”

 

Sam grinned at her knowingly. Charlie groaned lowly. “Look, I just think she’s super hot, okay?”

 

Sam barked out a laugh. “Well, good luck with that.”

 

“Why?” Charlie asked, worry etched on her face. “Is she… straight?” Her face filled with horror and disappointment.

 

“No, she’s bi… I think?” Charlie’s face fell. Sam laughed again. “You gotta worry about her mom, though.”

 

“Ugh.” Charlie buried her face on her textbook while Sam quietly chuckles and returned his attention to the zombie professor.

 

Class pretty much ended after as nothing quite interesting ever happens to Sam anyway so there was nothing to look forward to. He arrived early and decided to write his paper, which is due in four days. 

 

Sam’s eyes are squinted in concentration, his fingers tapping furiously on the keyboard. His hand is starting to ache actually, but he still doesn’t stop until he reaches the second paragraph. The apartment is quiet and empty without Dean, who presumably went to work. Typical Dean. Sam paused momentarily and looked at his work when suddenly his phone dinged loudly. Sam unlocked his phone. 

 

> **_thetrickstr_ ** _ sent you a message! _

 

“You again?” Sam muttered. He rolled his eyes and viewed the message.

 

> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ hey what’s up sammy _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ Dude. Why are you still talking to me? _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ you’re hot. i gotta _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ who knows where it will go hmm _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ Srsly. I don’t even know you. _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ well why don’t we introduce ourselves?  _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ No. _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ Plus, you already kinda know my name _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ well I guess it’s only fair to say my name _
> 
>  

Sam waited. The three dots giving him so much anxiety. What’s taking him so long? It’s just a name… and why is he nervous? Sam heaved a sigh.

>  
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ gabriel. they call me gabriel. _
> 
>  

Sam just stared at the words in the screen. He thought of a response but none came. He opted for the lame one.

 

> **_samw83:_ ** _ Okay, cool. Nice to meet you, Gabriel _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ now that we formally introduced ourselves  _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ i think we should take this relationship into the next level _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ like??? _

 

Sam paused momentarily. Wait, relationship? He was about to type an additional reply when the man-  _ Gabriel _ sent out a response.

>  
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ letting me suck your dick ;) _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ no homo though _

 

Sam felt like his eyes is going the bulge in its sockets. He could feel his heart racing and his cheeks burning up. What the literal fuck?

 

> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ hahaha  _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ sammy u there? _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ was that over the top? _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ sorry _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ You are nasty. I can’t belive you just said that. _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ *believe _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ ikr _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ if u want, we can do the nasty together _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ no homo though _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ Oh god. Pls stop. _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ ok ok i’ll stop lmao _

 

Sam rolled his eyes, though his heart is still pounding madly in his chest, he lets out a small smile. His attention diverts to his paper as he checks the time- 5:48pm. “I’ve been doing this crap for an hour? Wow,” Sam mutters to himself. “I need a break.”

 

He decided to go the Starbucks Dean is currently working because the smell of coffee makes him more focused. Plus, this apartment makes him feel cramped.

 

He got up and grabbed his flannel, wearing it over his  _ Marvel _ shirt. He retrieves his laptop on the table and exits the crappy apartment. The cold gush of wind hits him in the face as he shudders.  _ Should've brought my denim _ , he thought. The Starbucks Dean is working at is only a couple of blocks away. Sam begins to walk.

 

***

He arrived at the coffee shop for precisely 10 minutes. The store is bursting with customers which Sam fully expected. It is a Saturday, after all. He went to the farthest seat from people, luckily it wasn’t taken.The scent of pure coffee made Sam smile, he opens his laptop and waited for the screen to load. He figured he’d order later.

 

Sam was about to type something when his phone dinged from his pocket. It was from Gabriel. Sam contemplates on viewing it or not. “Ah, fuck it.” He opens it, anyway.

 

> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ whatcha doin sammy boi _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ Uh, none of your business.  _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ such a coy. c’mon it’s not like i know where u are _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ Just homework really _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ so you’re still a student huh _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ Obv _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ want me to tutor you? _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ No why? _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ it’s seem like you need a LOT of teaching. if ya know what i mean _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ no homo tho  _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ Jesus. Why do you even say that? U are clearly homo _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ it’s our thing, sammy  _
> 
>  

Sam was about to type a witty reply when someone snapped their fingers in front of him. “Sammy, Jesus Christ. Do you even know that I still exist?” He sat on the empty seat opposite of Sam, eyes squinting at him suspiciously. “Who are you even talking to?”

 

Sam gulped. “Uh, no one.” He adjusted his seat and diverts his attention to his paper. 

 

Dean narrows his eyes at his little brother. He stares at him for a very long time, making Sam feel queasy and sweaty. “You still haven’t finish your paper?”

 

Sam scoffs. “Yeah, it’s actually a bit hard than I expected.” He forces a smile. “But nothing I can handle.”

 

Dean shrugged. “Alright.” He stands up. “You want anything?”

 

“Nah. I’m good.” Sam half-smiled. 

 

“Alright, suit yourself.” He walks away. “I’m going out for a bit.”

 

Sam nodded. Dean did deserve his break.

 

Sam rests his chin on his palms, his elbows sticking out really weirdly. He sighed and focuses on his paper - he shouldn’t be distracted by  _ Gabriel.  _ He still stands by the fact that the man is just playing around.

 

> **_thetrickstr_ ** :  _ well i am needed _
> 
> **_thetrickstr_ ** :  _ till next time sammy _
> 
> **_thetrickstr_ ** :  _ i’ll miss u my stallion _

 

Sam blushed and rolls his eyes.

 

> **_samw83:_ ** _ K bye _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ i feel the love sam _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ Okay bye _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ good enough _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ gtg  _
> 
>   
>  **_thetrickstr_ ** _ has logged out. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer! Yaaaaaaay. I'm so sorry if it's cut short at the end. Idk why I always end it with Gabriel signing out... but I do hope you liked it. :3
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment/anything! V v much appreciated -Kam


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh warning... a little nsfw in the very first paragraph.
> 
> Woops.

Sam let out a loud groan as he fists his shaft continuously, his eyes shut in pleasure as he worked his way to orgasm. “Close..” He inhales sharply. He is so,  _ so _ close.

 

It was a Saturday and it’s Sam’s lazy day. He is so,  _ so _ grateful because Dean’s out to a party right now and Sam had the apartment all by himself. He tries to balance his phone, which is playing a porn video loudly and his hand which is hidden under his pants.

 

Hey, blame the hormones. Not him. It wasn’t even a good porn but it’s been days, goddamn it.

 

He was about to claim bliss when his phone dinged multiple times. He tried to ignore them but the moment just passed him by. He groans, annoyed and closed his zipper, hastily checking his phone. 7 messages from Gabriel. Sam narrowed his eyes at his phone, genuinely irritated. 

 

> **_samw83:_ ** _ Dude wtf do u want _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ hmm i’m sensing some hostility there _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ did I interrupt something _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ no _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ holy shit i did didn’t i _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ you were jacking off weren't you _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ fuck that is SO hot _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ no homo. still hot though _

 

Sam could feel heat rising up all the way from his neck to his cheeks. He hurriedly types out a response.

 

> **_samw83:_ ** _ I wasn’t! Look what do you want from me?  _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ Why do you keep messaging me? _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ i told you already. you’re hot. isn’t that a valid reason _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ I can assure you that I am not hot in real life _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ oh yeah convince me _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ How?? _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ call me _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ What like… skype and stuff? _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ ye _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ How will I know that you’re not a 63 year old man looking for someone to fuck? _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ what are you, 12? c’mon sammyyyyy _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ plus how many 63 year olds do you know says no homo ur life must be exciting _

 

Sam laughed and thought about it. Well, it wouldn’t hurt… right?

 

Sam had a brief time of wondering what the hell he had gotten into. He didn’t even know that man.. but he seemed real. And he doesn’t sound like one of those people who only wants sex. Well, apart from the fact that he constantly flirts with Sam and denies it, maybe Sam should think about it.

 

Sam smiled softly and shook his head. He was about to reply when Dean walks in. “Sammy! Open this goddamn door!”

 

Sam groans. “Get it yourself!”

 

“It’s fucking locked!” 

 

Sam sighs and messaged Gabriel a ‘Brb’

He went to the doorway, singing ‘I Write Sins Not Tragedies’ under his breath, and unlocked the door only to be faced with a grinning Dean and a… girl. Not just any girl. 

 

“Lisa,” Sam greets impassively. “Hey.”

 

“Hi, Sammy!” Lisa flashed her winning smile. She and Dean went to the dining room, they both sat on the chairs- or rather, Lisa sat on Dean. 

 

“It’s Sam,” Sam puts on his best bitchface.

 

Lisa ignored him. “How have you been?! You’ve grown so much!”

 

“I’m fine, thanks,” Sam faced Dean, his stare cold and blank. “Is it okay if I talk to Dean for a sec?”

 

Lisa checked her reflection on her phone camera. “Mhm, sure!” She replies, without looking. She stands up, still looking at herself, letting Dean stand up and go to Sam.

 

“Sam…” Dean started to explain, but Sam cut him off. “Dean, what are you doing?”

 

“Look, just bear with her, alright? It’s not like I’m gonna fuck her in instant.” Dean rolls his eyes and looks at Sam’s bitchiest bitch face ever. He sighs, “Okay, I’m lying. But c’mon, didn’t you see how hot she’s become?!”

 

Lisa was Dean’s high school girlfriend which lasted for 6 months but sadly (not really) it ended when Dean found out she’s been cheating. Dean didn’t cry, only shrugged it off but Sam can see how it affected Dean. He knows Dean too much.

 

“Dean, I just don’t want you getting hurt.” Sam said softly. Dean looks at him, his features softening.

 

“I’m not going to get hurt, Sam. Just trust me, man.” Dean ruffled his hair.

 

Sam scowled. “Sure, just don’t come crying to me when she cheated on you again.” 

 

“I’m not gonna  _ cry _ , Sammy.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I know what I’m doing.”

 

Sam let out an annoyed sigh. “Fine, I’m going to bed.”

 

“Right, you might wanna listen to your music for a while.” Dean winked, making his eyes widen in terror. Dean laughed his ass off as he dashed into his room.

 

***

 

Sam sat on his bed, quickly putting on his headphones and turning the volume, horrified of what he might hear from the Dean’s room. He shuddered.

 

Sam unlocks his phone and decided to message Gabriel.

 

> **_samw83:_ ** _ Back _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ i missed you :( _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ I was gone for like a minute _
> 
> **_thetrickstr_ ** _ : i long for ur presence _
> 
> **_samw83:_ ** _ Sure _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ so are you up for it?? _

 

Sam paused and chewed his nails. Is he really ready for this? He shakily types out a response

 

> **_samw83:_ ** _ Okay _
> 
> **_thetrickstr:_ ** _ alright!!  _

 

They shared Skype usernames and now Sam is shaking in front of his laptop, his headphones is blasting  _ Green Day _ but his nerves won’t calm. He paused the song, and took a deep breath. He stared at the computer screen blankly until call invitation pops up, the familiar tune of Skype call tone ringing in his ears.

 

His fingers found the touchpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT'S SHORTAND CLIFFHANGER-ISH IM SORRY
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment/anything! I'll love you forever *-*
> 
> -Kam

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about sabriel with me on tumblr! my url is kamwashere <3


End file.
